Monsieur Yuri's Ballet Academy
by Tsukuro
Summary: Muchas cosas extrañas estan pasando en Hogwarts, tan rapido que no sabemos ya quien es quien, las distracciones nos separaron mas de lo que esperabamos. El malo parece el bueno ahora. S.
1. Las buenas noticias

Monsieur Yuri's Ballet Academy

Dugante mi clase no quiego que se quejen, no quiego que hablen sin mi pegmiso, no quiego que se ofendan o se falten a l guespeto, solo yo puedo haceg eso. Mientgas yo este pgesente quiego veg todo lo que pueden dag, no quiego mediocges, no quiego oiglos decig "no puedo¡¡" o "me duele¡¡" nada de eso¡¡ También, esta pgohibido haceg otro gûido que no sea sus puntas golpeando el suelo, espego que hayan entendido y… si en algún momento se sienten incómodos en mi clase pueden igse, claro que esto le costagá muchos puntos a su casa.

Ahora… TODOS A LA BAGA, QUIEGO UNA SEGUIE DE 20 PLIES¡¡¡

-----------------------LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS----------------------------

Habían sido los días mas aburridos creo yo desde mi estancia en Hogwarts, teníamos tan pocas clases que incluso llegábamos a extrañar al profesor Snape. Creímos que asi terminaría el curso ya que este año no se consiguió un maestro para DCAO y no se habían visto a muchos profesores desde que entramos después del verano, era como si se hubieran desvanecido

-Hoy queridos alumnos¡¡ - anunciaba el profesor Dumbledore durante la comida- tengo una noticia muy importante que darles¡¡¡ se que hemos perdido casi un mes entero de clases, pero hoy vuelve un querido amigo nuestro a impartirles Defensa contra las artes oscuras, muchos de ustedes deben conocerlo- volteo a verme y también a Ron y Hermione- Profesor, por favor acompáñenos¡¡

Acto seguido apareció, cruzando el comedor a pasos lentos y tranquilos, Remus Lupin, el maestro que tanto nos había enseñado, aquel lleno de luz y bondad pasaba a lado mió y me sonreía, fue un momento eterno su llegada a la mesa de maestros y mientras lo miraba ignoraba las ovaciones, silbidos y aplausos que se propagaban rápidamente por todo el comedor. Bienvenido profesor Lupin, lo extrañamos.

-Al parecer este es un día de alegría¡¡¡ y seguirán las buenas noticias¡¡ a partir del día de mañana todos ustedes recibirán una nueva clase, esperaba que iniciara a principio de curso pero no se pudo por motivos personales, por favor denle la bienvenida a su nuevo maestro de Expresión Artística.

Un murmullo se extendió de arriba hacia abajo, Expresión Artística? Y eso para que? Justo ahora que todo el colegio esta aterrado, los profesores desaparecen, y de pronto todo mundo parece enfermo¡¡ podremos combatir al señor oscuro bailando y cantando? Podremos defender Hogwarts pintando cuadros de frutas o…o como?

Un sonido de tacones me saco de mi ensimismo, no eran tacones eran botas y su portador era…wau¡¡ Las chicas no le quitaban un ojo de encima y…algunos chicos tampoco y es mas, me incluyo¡¡ por que su presencia era tan absorbente que deberías estar ciego y sordo como para no fijarte en el.

-Profesor Kr…-con un movimiento de mano (muy refinado a decir verdad) el maestro calló a nuestro director y fue a sentarse, esto lo hizo de una forma muy galante, así como todos sus movimientos- Alumnos y maestros, les presento al Profesor Yuri K… el estará desde hoy aquí con nosotros impartiendo Expresión Artística para magos y brujas jóvenes, debo agregar que esta materia a sido muy bien pensada y aplicada en otros colegios de magia y no estaría de mas que ustedes la tomaran, también veo que este maestro les ha llamado mucho la atención y debo decirles que acaba de llegar de un cansado viaj…

-Cansado yo?- le interrumpió el maestro- yo no me canso y menos mientgas viajo¡¡ que cansado puede seg estag sentado? No, no, no, -negó con la cabeza- si ustedes niños se cansan viajando no podgan guesistig ni una de mis clases –dijo con marcado orgullo- y ahoga…comegué – se sentó acomodando su túnica y se dispuso a comer como cualquier maestro, la sala entera estaba en shock, que nos depararía con el maestro Yuri K?

- ni idea- dijo Hermione mientras caminábamos a nuestra sala común- no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estará pensando ¡

-y además no creo que nos hayan puesto una clase mas solo por que tenemos muchas horas libres- comentó Ron

-esa fue la excusa que dio Dumbledore - y así empezó una discusión al llegar a la sala, se anexó Ginny y también Neville y en poco tiempo eran como tres grados juntos.

-Silencio¡¡¡¡- grito la profesora Mc Gonagall al entrar a la sala común- como puede ser posible que estén haciendo tanto barullo solo por una clase mas que tendrán? Piensen que será una forma de relajarse, además les subirán puntos en encantamientos y transformaciones por su participación en las clases del Profesor K, dice el que les será útil, aun que en lo personal a mi tampoco me agradaba la idea, pero no se preocupen los lideres de las casas hemos hablado con él y estamos todos de acuerdo. Debo decir que hasta hoy nos enteramos de los planes que había hecho el profesor Dumbledore y nos sorprendió tanto a nosotros como a ustedes- la profesora calló al igual que todos los presentes lo siguiente que se oyó fue…- Harry, el director solicita tu presencia en su despacho, por favor no demores mucho, y la resto de ustedes ya va siendo hora de que se vayan a dormir.

Fui hasta su despacho y entre con facilidad hay estaba sentado el profesor Dumbledore en compañía de Remus Lupin, ambos sonreían y me pareció que intercambiaban miradas de complicidad

-Que…que sucede?- pregunte tímidamente

-Nada Harry, nada- me contesto el profesor Lupin, sonriendo, me fije mas en él sus ojos se veían húmedos, se veía tan feliz

-Que pasa profesor Dumbledore?- pregunte con mas confianza y una sonrisa se atisbó en mi rostro

-Harry, les dije que seguirían las buenas noticias, recuerdas?- me pregunto el profesor con mucha calma

-Si, recuerdo- le respondí rápidamente, me estaba impacientando.

EL profesor Lupin corrió una cortina en el despacho y tras esta estaba…estaba él, algo pálido, pero vital y alegre como lo recordaba, no pude evitar el llanto y me arroje a sus brazos, lo abrasé tan fuerte, asegurándome de que no era una ilusión y no era…era real¡¡¡ tan real y lucido como la cicatriz en mi frente¡¡. Hubo silencio, hasta que Remus habló con el tono relajante y algo ronco que lo caracterizaba.

-Sirius, creo que tienes que explicarle algunas cosas a Harry.


	2. El velo y el uniforme

Monsieur Yuri's Ballet Academy

-Me duelen las piernas…

-Señog Longbottom haga el favog de guetigagse si va a estag haciendo escandalo, ni las chicas que son las que mas tgabajan se quejan pog cosas sin impogtancia, señog Potter mas figmeza¡¡¡ Weasley, Weasley usted paguece un caso pegdido… Eh? Quien osa integunpig mi clase… Pgo…Pgofesog Snape

-Disculpe la interrupción, pero acaban de transferir a un nuevo estudiante y su grupo esta aquí…

-Aquí esta mi permiso Profesor K

-Bien, ya veo Laig Vladymig… a la baga¡, Malfoy, Potteg abganle un espacio y continuemos la clase.

------------ CAPITULO 2.- EL VELO---------------------------------------------------------

Harry se veía tan feliz, fue tanta la impresión al ver a Sirius que casi se desvanece, Dumbledore los miraba regocijado y yo compartía su sentimiento, era maravilloso

-Mira, ni siquiera puedes hablar de la emoción¡¡- Sirius lo miraba divertido y lo abrazaba tan fuerte que creí que le rompería las costillas al pobre Harry.

-Jóvenes…- dijo el profesor Dumbledore refiriéndose a nosotros – tomen asiento por favor y si no es mucha molestia, Sirius, cuéntale la no muy larga historia de cómo y por que estas aquí…

-A la orden¡¡- respondió muy obediente- mmm Harry, esto tal vez no te agrade al principio, pero espero que me comprendas… em Remus¡¡ ayúdame si?

-Esta bien- dije sabiendo que me pediría eso- Harry, Sirius como ya te habrás imaginado, no estaba muerto…

-Solo estaba de parranda¡¡¡

-Sirius¡¡¡

-Disculpa…

-Continuo, por la experiencia que tuvo Sirius hemos descubierto el gran misterio de ese velo, no todo el que lo traspasa muere y he aquí tu padrino para comprobarlo…

-Ese velo me transportó a un lugar repleto y te lo digo sin exagerar de unos viejos y muy queridos amigos…

-Dementores…

-Así es Harry, por eso se decía que aquellos que cruzara el velo morirían, por que en el mismo momento que llega su destino hay muy poca oportunidad de defenderse…

-Y el cuerpo? Que pasa con los cuerpos?

-Ellos se los comen- dijo Sirius secamente, sabía que en cualquier momento Harry preguntaría como sobrevivió y cuando Sirius nos lo contó se alteró mucho, no quería que volviera a pasar

-Oye Sirius y como es que…

-Harry, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, cierto profesor? –Dumbledore asintió- Mañana seguiremos hablando y por favor no le cuentes de esto a nadie, duerme tranquilo, sabes? mejor te acompaño, yo también tengo que retirarme- tomé a Harry de los hombros y lo lleva a la salida, se despidió fugazmente de Sirius con una sonrisa y le dio las buenas noches.

-profesor Lupin…

-Harry, mañana si te quedas en el salón después de clases te explicaré todo lo que quieras, ya es muy noche y tienes que estar activo mañana para tu primera clase de Expresión Artística

-ah eso…y, donde dormirá Sirius?

-El se quedará conmigo, no te preocupes puedes ir a verlo después de clases.

-Esta bien, buenas noches Profesor Lupin.

-Buenas noches Harry- y lo vi alejarse rápidamente hacia Gryffindor

---------------------- 2.1 EL UNIFORME----------------------------------

Llegué a la sala común y subí corriendo a los dormitorios, iba tan distraído que me fui por la escalera equivocada…

-HARRY¡¡¡¡

-Lo siento chicas¡¡¡ lo siento¡¡¡

Regresando a la sala, subí al dormitorio… de los chicos y me cambie rápidamente, me acosté y di un leve vistazo al rostro apaciblemente dormido de Ron, poco después me di cuenta de que habían camas vacías….

-DESPIERTEN¡¡¡¡

-Dean? Seamus? Que les pasa¡¡¡? –Ron se había levantado, y no de muy buena manera

-Que nos pasa? Que nos pasa?¡?¡ esto nos pasa¡¡¡ -Seamus me arrojó una caja color azul cielo decorada con un moño amarillo brillante, también tenia una etiqueta que con la caligrafía mas fina tenia escrito: Potter.

-Y… que es esto?- pregunté

-Ábrelo y verás – dijo Dean- Te llevarás una gran sorpresa, a todos nos han llegado esas cajas y…

-QUE?-Ron había abierto la caja destrozándola completamente

-Es el uniforme que indico el maestro de Expre…-Neville, que había entrado tímidamente fue interrumpido por un estruendoso grito.

-Yo no voy a usar esto¡¡¡- se levantó el pelirrojo

-Que tan malo puede ser?- dije incrédulo

-Muy malo- respondieron los cuatro

Destapé lentamente la caja y me encontré con una camiseta color blanco

-No esta tan mal…

-Sigue viendo…- me indicó Ron que tenía el rostro entre las manos

Así lo hice y saqué un par de…mallas azul cielo, mas abajo habían zapatillas, un muy elegante par de zapatillas de Ballet en piel negra y una banda para la cabeza con grabados dorados, tenía una estampa que decía: opcional

-No esta tan mal…


	3. El Acceso

---------------CAPITULO 3.- El ACCESO---------------------------

Me desperté muy temprano, demasiado temprano a decir verdad y no fue un bello amanecer, les contare lo que paso…

-BONJOUR MON AMIS¡¡¡¡ - esos fueron nuestros buenos días, quien pensaría que el maestro Yuri, el profesor con el que teníamos clases a la primera hora (solo las chicas) estaba ahí de pie, viéndonos en pijama y con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Que?¡¡¡¡ -hubo una enorme conmoción por todas las habitaciones, nunca, nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado que eso pasaría, primero Harry ayer en la noche y ahora el profesor de Expresión Artística? que ahora Filch iba a entrar a ver a las chicas dormir? Algo estaba pasando definitivamente y lo supimos con mas certeza cuando vimos a la Profesora Mc Gonagall entrar a la habitación y reunir a todas en la sala común.

-Bonjour Pgofesseur McGonagall¡¡ vine a despegtag a estas niñas peguezosas, yo espegando en el salón y ellas dugmiendo placidamente¡¡¡

-Profesor…las clases empiezan en una hora

-Ah…- hubo silencio- bueno¡¡ pues vístanse gapido y nos vemos en quince minutos¡¡¡- el profesor salio rapidamente y todas nos miramos confundidas, unos chicos habían bajado tras el ruido causado por aquella adorable persona-

-Que paso aquí…Hermione?

-Buenos días Harry, no pasa nada- le respondí algo adormilada-oye Harry, anoche no te diste cuenta de que cuado subiste a…

-Si, Ron me dijo cuando le conté, fue muy raro, subí perfectamente y… no pasó nada

-Bien, jóvenes, esto se les iba a anunciar durante la comida pero veo que ya no pueden esperar- dijo la profesora con total calma y seriedad- Durante dos semanas, solo dos semanas habrá acceso ilimitado.

-Acceso ilimitado?- preguntaron algunas chicas

-Si, a lo que me refiero es que no se necesitaran contraseñas ni nada para acceder a ningún lugar, si quieren los chicos pueden entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas y también pueden entrar a las casas que quieran…

comentarios, maldiciones, gritos, risas, de todo hubo en ese momento, fue tanto el escándalo que la profesora optó por irse y en su lugar estaba, otra vez…

-Profesor K… somos el único grupo al que visita?- preguntó Ginny tallándose los ojos

-No, no queguida, ya he visitado, todas y cada una de las casas y volví a esta solo paga asegugarme de que ya estaban vestidas-

-Ya¡ - respondieron Parvatti y Lavender que estaban listas para salir con el divino uniforme que nos proporcionó el francés bajo la túnica

-Magavilloso¡¡¡ - el maestro aplaudió levemente y sonrió entusiasta- entonces me guetigo…a si¡¡ Mon amis, mon chers enfants¡¡ para trasladarse de aquí a mi salón, no podrán llevar túnica o si no, puntos menos – nos dijo cantando y cuando este se volvió chocó levemente contra la figura de…

-Malfoy¡¡¡ que haces aquí?- le gritó Ron con un puño alzado, claro que este solo lo ignoró y se giro hacia Yuri

-Profesor K , el profesor Snape me mandó a decirle que necesita hablar con usted sobre asuntos que usted ya sabe- dijo estoicamente el rubio

-Sevegus eh? Bueno, entonces llévame con el, si queguido? O quieges veg a las chicas cambiagse?

-No señor.- respondió serio ante la pregunta chusca del mayor- el Profesor Snape está en su despacho y le espera- lo siguiente que vimos fue la larga y rubia cabellera del profesor extranjero ondularse y desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Eso fue…algo horrible

Este fue un capitulo X, nada pasó cierto? El siguiente capítulo tratará sobre las clases de Expresión Artística y quiero agradecer a Ginebra por el simple hecho de leer este intento de fic y corregirme, pero como te habrás dado cuenta querida, todo estaba calculado XD este hecho de entrar como se te pegue la gana a donde quieras es un punto vital para la historia y se explicaran las razones de este Acceso ilimitado más adelante.

Aurevoir Mon amis¡¡¡


	4. La primera clase

-----------------------CAPITULO 4.- LA PRIMERA CLASE--------------------------------

Entramos al salón como nos indicaron, fue uno de mis peores momentos correr hasta el aula que "mágicamente" había aparecido en un piso arriba en el castillo, pero fue aun peor cuando nos encontramos cara a cara con ellos…

-Slytherins…- murmuro Harry al entrar al salón

-Así es señog Potteg¡¡ ustedes tomagan clases juntos y yo mismo decidí eso¡¡ un pajaguito me dijo que ustedes se llevaban muy bien y aquí están¡¡- el rostro del profesor cambió casi imperceptiblemente, había estado muy alegre y luego ya no, así como así.- Primero, unas cuantas reglas…

-Dugante mi clase no quiego que se quejen, no quiego que hablen sin mi pegmiso, no quiego que se ofendan o se falten a l guespeto, solo yo puedo haceg eso. Mientgas yo este pgesente quiego veg todo lo que pueden dag, no quiego mediocges, no quiego oiglos decig "no puedo¡¡" o "me duele¡¡" nada de eso¡¡ También, esta pgohibido haceg otro gûido que no sea sus puntas golpeando el suelo, espego que hayan entendido y… si en algún momento se sienten incómodos en mi clase pueden igse, claro que esto le costagá muchos puntos a su casa.

Ahoga… TODOS A LA BAGA, QUIEGO UNA SEGUIE DE 20 PLIES¡¡¡

Nadie habló, ni se movió. Dudo que alguien supiera que era un plié, pero Malfoy, como siempre queriéndose lucir se colocó a un lado de la barra puso su mano izquierda en ella y comenzó a…bajar y subir o un movimiento extraño, poco a pocos todos comenzaron a imitarlo…

-Weasley despiegte¡¡¡ - al salir de mi ensimismo corrí a la barra y con movimientos torpes hice los "plies", el maestro pasaba de chico en chico y con movimientos sutiles de su varita acomodaba los pies o brazos de los "prospectos a bailarines" de vez en cuando marcaba la altura a la que deberían bajar algunos y conmigo tardó bastante acomodando incluso la posición de cabeza.

Llevábamos una eternidad haciendo ese tonto movimiento, me dolía todo, pero el maestro sonreía, el muy maldito sonreía con esos labios finos y sus ojos aceituna entrecerrados, me di cuenta de que todos íbamos a la par, ya no se distinguían los rostros, era solo movimiento, todo era terriblemente igual y perfecto, pensaba "wau¡¡ como es que podemos hacer esto?¡¡¡ pero entonces alguien habló…

-Me duelen las piernas…- en ese momento el ritmo, el cual era marcado por la varita de Yuri, se perdió por completo, ya no se veía esta armonía de antes ahora todo era un desastre

-Señog Longbottom haga el favog de guetigagse si va a estag haciendo escandalo, ni las chicas que son las que mas tgabajan se quejan pog cosas sin impogtancia, señog Potteg mas figmeza¡¡¡ Weasley, Weasley usted paguece un caso pegdido… Eh? Quien osa integunpig mi clase… Pgo…Pgofesog Snape

-Disculpe la interrupción, pero acaban de transferir a un nuevo estudiante y su grupo esta aquí…- Dijo el profesor en forma de respuesta con su habitual tono intimidante, atrás de el venia un chico.

-Aquí esta mi permiso Profesor K- se asomó este y entregando un pedazo de pergamino al profesor Yuri, hizo una reverencia.

-Bien, ya veo Laig Vladymig, tgaes el unifogme?- preguntó el francés a lo que Vladymir respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y abriendo ligeramente su túnica dejando ver parte de las mallas, luego se la quitó y quedó igual que nosotros- Muy bien entonces –dijo derrotado el rubio, era lógico que buscaba un motivo por el cual regañarlo en presencia de Snape.- A la baga¡, Malfoy, Potteg abganle un espacio y continuemos la clase.

Como el maestro nos había acomodado de dos en dos, quedamos Malfoy, Vladymir, Harry y yo. Diez minutos después terminó la clase, casi huyendo salimos del salón y en el camino a nuestra casa (pues era la ultima hora) nos enteramos de que había sido transferido de Drumstrang , pero tenia una pronunciación del ingles excelente, Lair Vladymir pareció haberse hecho muy buen amigo de Malfoy en pocos minutos, por lo tanto era un nuevo enemigo.

-No Ron, no pensemos en él como uno de ellos, tal vez en un buen chico, solo que…no sabe con quien se esta juntando- me dijo Harry defendiendo al nuevo

-Lo intento, pero no puedo, siento que es igual a el¡¡

Llegamos a la sala aun con los uniformes de EA y se oyeron risitas a nuestro alrededor

-Harry, Ronnie, que bien se ven¡¡¡- nos dijo Luna desde un sillón…esperen…Luna?

-Hola Luna –respondió Harry con una sonrisa, recordé lo del acceso.

-Como que nos vemos bien? Nos vemos como afeminados¡¡¡ estos trajes son horribles y…

-pero a mí me gustan…- interrumpió Harry estirando un poco su camiseta y mirándola con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Cállate¡¡- le grite y con el dorso de mi mano le pegué en el pecho- nos obligan a usar esto o nos bajan puntos, que se cree ese maestro?¡ como pudo Dumbledore dejar pasar esto? Los uniformes¡¡¡¡- vociferaba haciendo gestos dramáticos y quitándome la zapatillas.

-pero…a mi me gustan- dijo Harry viendo sus mallas y luego sus zapatillas. En el momento que se acomodó la banda para la cabeza golpee con la mano su pecho otra vez.

-Que te calles¡¡¡

-Oigan, y como es el nuevo?- nos preguntó Parvati en compañía de su hermana

-Es… algo alto, de buena complexión, cabello negro, ojos miel, en general es apuesto pero se junta con Malfoy- dijo Harry pensativo

-Entonces debe ser muy apuesto- respondieron ambas con miradas suspicaces

Fin del capi 4, les gusto? Ok díganme que no, diganme que prefieren leer fan fics de Doraemon el gato cósmico pero díganme algo¡¡XD

Seeh, tal vez alguien ya se habrá dado cuenta que este capitulo fue inspirado en la ova de Sukisyo, bueno solo parte del capi pero me gustó ese toque¡¡


	5. Lair Vladymir

------------CAPITULO 5 LAIR VLADYMIR-----------------------------------

Al terminar la clase de expresión artística el grupo que había sido perfecto por unos minutos se separo desordenadamente, me quede un momento en el aula hasta que una voz apenas conocida me habló…

-Draco, ya se fueron todos, vámonos ya- Era Vlad y en su ultimo comentario me hablo de manera autoritaria.

-Si, ya voy…- antes de salir vi como Potter iba en otra dirección, no iba a su casa, iba con Weasley pero no se veían yendo a la misma dirección.

-Vamos con ellos- me dijo Vladymir- Veamos que hacen, a donde van – en su tono se notaba una travesura, no era mala idea, pero los conocía demasiado bien y seguramente no iban a hacer nada importante, una mirada insistente del joven enfrente de mi me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Salimos del aula y oí al profesor Yuri hablar con Snape

-Ese chico no me da buena espina, Severus, quien es?- me sorprendió mucho su seriedad y algo que me causó mas impresión fue su acento francés completamente perdido.

-Es Lair Vladymir, profesor Yuri- sus palabras fueron marcadas y cortantes

-Pero… Severus…- se oía su voz como un suspiro

-Con que no confía en mi- Vi a Vlad a un lado de mi con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con una mirada arrogante –pues yo tampoco confió en el, tu tampoco confías en el verdad Draco? – se acerco peligrosamente y sus ojos miel se clavaron en los míos

-Es…verdad, no confió en el –me jaló del brazo con algo de brusquedad y en poco tiempo ya estábamos siguiéndole la pista a Potter.

-Harry, trajiste a Ron…

-El quiso acompañarme profesor, me explicara lo que ayer no pudo?

-Si, Harry , te diré la verdad, Sirius esta muy alterado con todo lo que paso y me gustaría que en su presencia no habláramos de esto, por el momento no está y te puedo contar algunas cosas

-Profesor, Sirius esta aquí? Pero..¡¡¡

-Ron, Harry te contará detalles luego, cierto Harry? Primero, cuando Sirius salió de…donde quiera que haya estado, no se comunico primero ni contigo ni conmigo; fue con Dumbledore y este le indico que no le dijera a nadie sobre su situación, fue hasta hace poco que Dumbledore a podido ir por el y traerlo, fue ese mismo día en que yo me enteré de las cosas y un rato después también tu.

-Ah, ya entiendo una parte de todo esto, peor aun no entiendo por que no habíamos de saberlo

-Es que todavía habían movimientos legales en juego empezando por una herencia que acababas de de obtener Dumbledore no quería que nadie viniera a molestarte empezando el curso con preguntas sobre esto.

-Black está vivo…-susurré por inercia y me aleje un poco de la puerta de ese salón, Potter y Weasley salieron de el y se fueron hacia su casa intentando cambiar el tema.

-Sirius Black esta vivo? Jajaja que cosas y ahora esos dos hablan de mi como si me conocieran, vamos a la habitación Draco, tengo sueño- me dijo Vladymir y yo le seguí, justo cuando doblábamos una esquina nos encontramos con alguien, un traficante de información, discreto como una sombra y eficaz como una lechuza.

-Malfoy, Lair puedo preguntar que hacen paseando todavía en mallas? Espiando a Potter?

-Te respondiste a ti mismo Blaise- le respondí algo molesto por su actitud

-Zabini Blaise, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío…Lair Vladymir- miró a Vlad analíticamente y luego volteo hacia mi- No deberían andar haciendo travesuras, en especial en esta hora, no tienen idea de cuantas personas los ven. Bueno, yo me voy- se despidió Zabini- hasta luego chicos¡¡

-Me agrada ese Blaise- dijo animadamente Lair- me agrada mucho, espero poder hablar con el mas seguido- me decía mientras entrábamos a la sala común en donde habían unicamente Slytherins, por fortuna.

-Si, puede llegar a ser muy útil, pero pedirá algo a cambio

-Le puedo dar lo que quiera, aquí la cosa seria ver lo que puede hacer el por mi.

-Tienes algún plan?

-Si, pero esta vez no haré nada malo, me he reformado- me dijo en tono de broma- se que tu no recuerdas mis buenos tiempos, pero te enseñaré lo que hice alguna vez.

- Ya lo creó- agregué algo apagado –Ya lo creo, Lair.


	6. Professeur Sirius Black

----------------CAPITULO 6.- PROFESSEUR SIRIUS BLACK ------------------

Me desperté mejor que los días anteriores, era genial dormir en una cama suave y cómoda, saber que estas en un lugar seguro y…

-Buenos días Sirius¡¡- …con las personas que quieres.

-Buenos días Moony, dormiste bien?-

-Soy yo el que debería preguntar eso, no crees? – lo vi reír sutilmente, era encantadora la forma discreta en que actuaba, todo lo que hacia lo hacia con gracia y con un encanto infinito, ese es el Remus que conozco.

-Yo dormí bien, muy bien- me levanté y lo abracé por la espalda

-Sirius¡ que haces?- una risita se escapó de sus labios y se volvió a verme de frente- vamos a apurarnos si? Hoy Dumbledore anunciará al nuevo profesor- las ultimas dos palabras las dijo muy fuerte y mirándome entretenido

-Cierto¡¡ lo había olvidado¡¡ Remsie me ayudaras a vestir mi bello cuerpo con la túnica adecuada?-

-Jajaja¡¡ estas loco, pero si me permites decirte, la túnica azul marino se te ha de ver muy bien.

-cierto¡¡ será por que combina con mis profundos y penetrantes ojos azules?

-ya basta¡¡¡ jajaja – le hacia cosquillas, sabia que Remus siempre había sido muy cosquilludo y era algo que me encantaba de el, lo tumbé en la cama y en me pedía entre risas que me detuviera, pero…soy Sirius Black¡¡¡ acaso debo detenerme?

-No Moony no lo haré-

-Jajaja…basta¡¡¡basta por favor¡¡¡ jajaja Sirius¡¡¡¡ ya¡¡ detente¡¡¡ de…- la puerta del cuarto de abrió de golpe y ah¡¡ quería matarlo¡¡

-Bonjour Professeur Lupin¡¡¡ Bon…jour individuo que está sobge el profesog Lupin…yo…cgeo que integumpo algo….

-Si, así es¡¡¡

-No¡¡ Profesor Yuri, p-por que no tocó la puerta?-Remus estaba sonrojado a más no poder

-Si, lo hice¡¡ pego nadie me contestó así que entge, no es una magavilla podeg entgag a donde sea?

-No, no lo es- le conteste con algo de brusquedad – Si nos permite, nos vamos a alistar- agregué de igual forma

-Oh, yo…lo siento mucho, es usted… el nuevo maestgo acaso?

-Si, lo soy, algún problema?

-Sirius¡¡¡

-El empezó¡¡

-Discúlpeme no fue intencional yo me guetigo, hasta luego

-Espere profesor, con que motivo vino tan temprano?

-Ciegto¡¡ El pgofesog Dumbledog me mandó a llamaglos, dijo que tenia algo impogtante que decignos- y después de decir esto se fue a paso ligero.

-Sirius, te has portado muy mal ¡¡- me regañó Remus- te comportas como un niño¡¡ eres un inmaduro¡¡

-Yo soy inmaduro?¡¡¡

-Si, eso eres, no busco de que otra forma llamarte¡¡¡

………………………………………………………………………………….

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos del colegio libremente, era mi territorio, mi escuela y mi hogar, todos me llamaban Profesor Black...se oia bien, Profesor Black, me sentía tan vivo¡¡¡

-Sirius¡¡¡- me grito Harry corriendo hacia mi

-No¡¡ que sucede señor Potter? Por que me habla con tanta confianza- jugué un poco con Harry

-Ohh discúlpeme Profesor Black – el chico rió – es que , no te había visto desde la ceremonia de presentación y bueno, no podía esperar a nuestra primera clase.

-La cual es mañana antes de EA

-Expresión Artística… al principio me pareció muy mala la materia, pero me voy dando cuenta de que no lo es tanto, puede llegar a ser divertida, el maestro es estricto pero me agrada.

-mmm a mi no me gusta ese tipo – recordé el incidente con Remus – Es un presumido… bueno, ya no hablemos de eso, en donde esta Ron?

-No se, últimamente a estado algo distante, parece que no duerme bien.

-Eso cualquiera puede deducirlo, tiene unas ojeras enormes, hay algo que quieras platicar conmigo, algo que te inquiete?

-no, no por el momento pero si pasa algo te avisaré

-ok,… bueno, entonces nos vemos luego- le dije antes de darme vuelta y buscar algo que hacer, lo que no sabia es que no iba a tardar mucho en encontrar algo con que entretenerme- Remus…- lo vi caminar enfrente de mi, ignorándome por completo, y en su único ojo visible, el derecho, noté algo más que tristeza.

Lo seguí hasta…el salón, ese salón, de todos los salones tenia que ser exactamente ese salón¡¡¡ ya estaba demasiado enojado por Yuri, y ahora Remus bajaba con toda naturalidad a las mazmorras, espero equivocarme y que no vaya a donde esta ese.

Rayos¡¡ si iba a ahí, lo oí llamar a la puerta y luego entrar con una media sonrisa, sonreía, des pues de lo que pasó…

-Profesor Snape, buenas tardes

-Lupin, buenas sean, que se te ofrece? Todavía faltan dos semanas para la luna llena

-No, no es por eso…

-O es que necesitas un remedio para curar ese golpe que te a dado Black en el rostro?

-No…no ha sido…

-Vamos Lupin, ha sido él el que te a dejado esas marcas…- los observaba desde una distancia considerable, los oía claramente, me sentía terriblemente mal no quería seguir ahí, pero mi curiosidad pudo mas

-Si, fue él, pero fue por mi culpa, me lo merecía, en serio…

-No te creo, Black es un necio y un estúpido, aunque nunca pensé que seria capaz de hacerte daño- Lo tocó… tocó a Remus en la mejilla, justo en donde estaban esas horribles marcas que yo le había dejado, estaba ardiendo de rabia hacia mi mismo.

-No hables así de Sirius, por favor, el esta todavía algo perturbado por lo que le pasó y yo se que no quiso hacerlo- el rostro de Remus era de angustia y aun, con todo lo que le hice y dije…me defendía.

Un ruido de tacones bajando por la escalera me alertaron y me aleje del sitio, no eran tacones…eran botas.

-Sevegus, Lupin que bueno que…Profesog Lupin , pog dios¡¡¡ que le ha pasado¡¡¡-

-Tuve un acciden…

-Fue el estúpido Black

-Acaso han discutido? Pego que hogog como pudo hacegle esto¡¡¡

Ahora si me sentía mal, Remus entre las personas que menos me agradaban y lo consolaban o algo así, mi autoestima estaba por los suelos, ya no oía las voces de ellos, solo eran murmullos. Me senté en el frió suelo de piedra y abracé mis rodillas, era patético, Remus no se merecía eso, tal vez seguía algo trastornado, pero no podía tapar mis actos con ese pretexto…comencé a llorar

-Sirius, que haces aquí? – escuche su voz

-Remus…

-Que te sucede, que haces aquí – se hincó a un lado mío y con una pañuelo que traía en su túnica secó mi rostro- Estas bien? Sir…- lo abracé con fuerza y sollocé en su hombro

-Perdóname, por favor Remus, lo siento tanto… soy un idiota

-Que bueno que lo aceptas Black…

-Sevegus, pog favog dejémosles a solas si?

-Remus, no se que me pasó…yo… - Remus correspondió mi abrazo

-Shhh, ya pasó, te perdono- coloqué una mano sobre su mejilla y la acaricié suavemente

-Gracias… por ser como eres Profesor Remus Lupin

-Gracias a ti por estar conmigo, Profesor Sirius Black

-Dilo otra vez…

-Profesor Sirius Black…

……………………………………..

-Que ternura, no Sevy?

-No me llames así

-Disculpa, y que me dices, acerca de mi propuesta…?

-Nos reuniste en mi despacho, sin mi consentimiento y todavía me preguntas eso?

-Si…

-Acepto, será un gran espectáculo…

-Oh si¡¡ ya puedo verlo¡¡ Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se complace en presentar el ballet de … El Cascanueces.


	7. El Ballet

----------CAPITULO 7

Al día siguiente desperté…obviamente y como se me ha vuelto costumbre me puse a visitar las casas de mis queridos alumnos.

-Bonjour Ggyfindogs¡¡¡

-Bonjour Professeur K - ahh¡¡ que lindo era verlos en pijama y a medio despertar¡¡¡

-Bonjour Slytheguins¡¡-

-Bonjour Professeur K- mmm estos por lo general estaban mas despiertos y ya arreglados…como esperándome¡¡¡

-Bonjour Gavenclaws¡¡¡

-Bonjour Professeur K, como están las condiciones atmosféricas esta mañana?- aburrido, aburrido, vámonos¡¡¡

-Bonjour Hufflepuffs¡¡

-Bonjour Professur K. Como amaneció?-

-Muy bien, muy bien, merci¡¡- estos me gustan mas, son mas… domésticos? Mas… cariñosos? Ah no se¡¡ tiene un aura agradable.

Después de mi rutina de despertador fui a la cocina

-Bonjour adogables elfos domésticos¡¡

-Buen día señor Yuri K gusta probar el postre de hoy?

-Ohh segá un placeg¡¡… oh magnifique¡¡¡ adogo el chocolate blanco¡¡

Y después de salir de ahí con una rebanada de pastel me fui a las mazmorras, para visitar a mi querido amigo Sevy.

-Bon…

-Cállate, se pueden oír en todo el castillo tus "bonjours" y tus tacones yendo de un lado al otro

-Son botas

-Da igual, a que viniste?

-No, yo solo quería visitarte…

-Te das cuenta de que nos veremos en unos cuantos minutos?

-Lo siento- que cruel es Severus, siempre me hiere…¡¡¡

-Ya, y dime ya encontraste a tus personajes principales?

-eh? No, todavía, tampoco les he dicho nada, han progresado bastante y les diré hoy.

-Vas a necesitas ayuda para pesarlos?

-Si… quieres…?

-Estaré ahí al termino de las clases, tienes algo en mente?

-La señorita Lovegood tiene potencial para ser la estrella

-La loca? Bueno, si tú lo dices. Y el cascanueces?

-Weasley

-Que? – pero que reacción¡¡¡ incluso me espantó , era cierto que al principio de las clases Weasley era el peor de todos, pero de pronto empezó a mejorar y ahora era bastante bueno.

-Vaya sorpresa verdad? Yo lo he visto practicar, supera a muchos de los que antes creí talentosos

-Supera a Malfoy? Es lo que quieres decir?

-Si, a Malfoy, a Zabini, a Lair…

-A Potter?

-Potter no se esmera y dudo ponerlo en la obra

-Ponlo de estenografía

-Nunca le haría eso¡¡ es humillante¡¡- Severus, haciendo gala de sus técnicas de convencimiento se coloco detrás mío y deslizo sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mis caderas.

-Potter será escenografía? Un árbol? Una piedra…

-mmm…no¡¡ - me aleje de el "indignado" y algo apenado- no lo hague Professeur Sevegus Snape, pondgé en mi Ballet únicamente a los que se meguecen un papel, clago que necesitague extras, pego segá voluntaguio.

-Oh que mal, se que a Potter le hubiera encantado ser una silla- me dijo con expresión burlesca- y apropósito, como es eso de que viene tu elite de Bailarinas de Francia?

-Oh, pues eso… le he pedido autorización a Dumbledore, mis próximas estrellas necesitaran todo tipo de apoyo, no soy de hacer trabajos mediocres, Fleur será de mucha ayuda para esa chica Luna

-Y también lo será tu hermano menor?

-Que? de que hablas?

-Tu hermanito querido viene a visitarte y tu no lo sabes?

Mi hermano viene a visitarme… no puede ser….

-Yuri? Yuri¡¡¡- me sentí caer en el suelo, todo era negro y se oía la voz de Severus a lo lejos.

………………………………………………………….

Fue toda una noticia que se extendió por el colegio, a primera hora de la mañana Severus me había llevado con la enfermera, debió haber sido vergonzoso llevarme en brazos hasta la enfermería... pero lo hizo por que me quiere….no¡¡

Según madame Pomfrey dormí durante dos horas…como me han de haber extrañado mis alumnas¡¡¡

Pero no hay problema ya que Severus me ayudara con los chicos y les diré a las chicas que todos estaremos en mi salón a la ultima hora.

…………………………………………………………….

A la ultima hora mis queridos alumnos estaban esperando el gran anuncio que iba a hacer, ya había llegado Severus, las basculas estaban instaladas y todos ansiosos.

-Hoy, estimados alumnos me honga anunciag que paga el día del baile de navidad tendgemos una pgesentacion especial del cascanueces…- callé y espere un momento, podía oír su respiración, sus ojos asustados, sus labios entreabiertos, fue una gran noticia¡¡ estoy muy feliz.

-QUE?¡?¡- bueno, esa fue la reacción general, no me gustó mucho pero ni modos.

-Silencio¡¡- los calló Severus – En un momento se subirán a estas maquinas y estas les darán una nota con su peso y estatura, primero las mujeres.

Iban de cinco en cinco, por ser mujeres las expresiones fueron bastante fuertes como un pedazo de pergamino que encontré arrugado después de la clase:

Granger Hermione: Gorda

Estas maquinas promediaban el peso y la estatura, en las adecuadas tenían una indicación como esta:

Parkinson Pansy: Adecuada Bajar 1Kg en dos semanas

Así comenzó una revolución obsesiva por el peso, todas se sentían gordas e hicieron lo posible por bajar de peso en el tiempo indicado pero los chicos…

Weasley Ron: Perfecto

Malfoy Draco: Adecuado Subir 5 gr. en una semana

Lair Vladymir: Perfecto

Zabini Blaise: Perfecto

Potter Harry: Posible subir 3 Kg. en tres semanas

Salieron del salón unos felices otros inconformes pero todos comentando sobre El cascanueces.

-Señorita De la Cour ya puede salir- Yo no me había dado cuenta de que Fleur ya había llegado y que estuvo en el aula todo el tiempo.

-Professeur Snape, Professeur Yuri, es un gusto volveg a veglos¡

………………………………………………………………….

-Que tienes para mi Blaise?

-Información útil como siempre Vlad, y tu tienes algo para mi?

-Por supuesto, veo esta investigación me será de mucha ayuda, tu pago tal vez te lo anuncien hoy o mañana

-Entonces ya lo has hecho?

-Ya, yo también soy rápido Blaise

-Me encantas Vlad¡¡ y que piensa Draco de todo esto?

-Que importa lo que piense? Le conviene estar de acuerdo con lo que le diga

-Pobre de el, y como te va con Weasley?

-Es un ingenuo¡¡ nos veremos hoy nuevamente, gracias a mi el será el cascanueces.

-Aun me pregunto por que haces todo esto, que ganas tu?

-Ya lo verás mi querido Blaise muy pronto, pero necesito que sigas vigilando a Potter.

-Lo que usted ordene amor mío¡¡

-Hoy dormiré contigo…

-Y Draco no se enojará?

-Si, estará furioso¡¡¡.


	8. El Diario de Blaise

-------------------CAPITULO 8 EL DIARIO DE BLAISE----------------------------------

Habia tenido una noche maravillosa, cuando me desperté Vlad estaba dormido aun lado mio, ambos estabamos desnudos y apenas cubiertos por una sábana.

-Has dormido bien Zabini?- era Draco que me observaba desde otra cama, ya estaba arreglado y correctamente vestido, en su mirada podía notar odio.

-Maravillosamente…- me senté en la cama y la sabana cubría lo necesario- Y tu?

-Eres un maldito, lo sabes verdad?-

-No Draco, el maldito eres tú. Como puedes andar todavía tras Vlad si sabes que el me quiere a mi?

-Es que tu no entiendes¡¡ el…

-Buenos días- se había despertado Vladymir, se incorporó y me abrazó- interrumpo su conversación? – dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-No interrumpes nada, cierto joven Malfoy?- Draco bajó la mirada derrotado, toda su ira había desaparecido, pero algo en el que me inquietaba.

-Los dejo para que se cambien. –salió de la habitación cabizbajo, el ya no era el Malfoy que conocía, desde que llegó Lair todo cambió y no era el único en notarlo.

-Esta celoso- me susurró Vlad al oído, con ambas manos recorrió mi pecho, mi abdomen y mas abajo.

-ah…Vlad…no deberíamos

-Que no quieres?- hizo que me recostara y el se colocó sobre mi, ya estaba duro y me comia a besos.

-ahh…ahhhh¡¡ no…mmm- tomó mis piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, con su mano derecha buscó ese punto entre mis glúteos y al encontrarlo jugó con el hasta que vio que yo ya no aguantaba.

-Eres muy impaciente Blaise, aun no estoy dentro y parece que vas a estallar

-P...Por que…me torturas?¡

-Me gusta torturar a la gente, no te he dicho? – Comenzó a invadirme con brusquedad, me dolía, pero ya sabia que después de esto viene lo mejor- Me gusta… engañar a las personas débiles.- se movía rítmicamente hacia delante y hacia tras, yo me aferraba a su espalda y gemía descontroladamente no me importaba si me oían, era asquerosamente feliz.

………………………………………………………………

Estaba acostado en el pasto, me disponia a escribir mis investigaciones en un diario que me habia regalado Vlad, cuando una lechuza paso por encima de mi y me dejo una delgada carta:

_Hijo:_

_Lamento mucho informarte que tu padrastro ha fallecido, estoy desconsolada, pienso ir por ti, no quiero estar sola en el funeral pues me siento terrible. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha pasado esto¡¡_

_Te extraña_

_Tu madre._

Vlad actúa rápido, la herencia de un padrastro mas y ….eh? Potter…

Si, era el estaba completamente solo, hace algunos dias que no lo veía en compañía de Weasley, ya se cumplía una semana, desde ese día…

-El Cascanueces segá…Gonald Weasley¡¡¡- Ese habia sido el glorioso anuncio, a partir de ese momento la relación entre Potter y Weasley había cambiado. Granger había actuado de intermediaria pero el trauma con su peso la llevo a hacer locuras.

Hermione estuvo vomitando como loca y casi no comía, termino en la enfermería y la mandaron a su casa a que se recuperase.

Ron estuvo ensayando todas las madrugadas a escondidas en el salón de Yuri con la ayuda de Vladymir, ahora le debe muchas cosas.

Lair Vladymir se convirtió en mi amante y todo Hogwarts lo sabe, todas las noches sale donde Ron y lo convierte en un bailarín experto.

Harry Potter, muerto de celos hacia Ron, dejo de hablarle y únicamente se le ha visto en compañía de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Sirius Black fue absuelto de todo crimen y lo legal se le dejó a Dumbledore. Harry ya no tiene volver con sus tíos

Llegó dos días atrás el hermano menor de Yuri K, fue en el momento que lo vimos entrar que descubrimos el apellido completo del profesor Yuri Krum, nacido en Rumania, se negó a practicar el Quiditch como toda la familia y al tener raíces francesas fue rechazado por sus semejantes, decidió huir de casa a la corta edad de 11 años y con ayuda de gente que no se quien es llegó a Beauxbatons en donde estudió.

Al graduarse volvió a su hogar y estudio Ballet profesional, ahora con el apoyo de sus padres (convencidos por madame Maxime) y al recibirse volvió a Francia donde impartió clases en su antiguo colegio y se convirtió en tutor de Fleur Dela Cour.

Yuri K le declaró su amor a Severus Snape en la torre de astronomía, Snape lo rechazó.

Draco Malfoy, obsesionado con Vladymir intento matarme, no lo logró y se ganó el odio de muchos pero no el de Vlad ni el mío. Ahora tiene que asistir a terapias en compañía de sus padres.

Remus Lupin, a este maestro se le honró con una medalla, debido a su condición y a petición de los padres de familia ahora es una muestra de fuerza de voluntad para muchas personas que padecen su mal y cosas similares.

La señora Zabini ha quedado vuida por séptima vez y su herencia a pasado a manos de su hijo Blaise Zabini, o sea yo.

Su servidor ha estado haciendo numerosas investigaciones de las cuales acabo de relatar un resumen y ha vivido una vida relativamente tranquila, aun ignoro los planes de Vladymir, pero el dice que muy pronto lo sabré siempre y cuando no lo investigue a el.

Eso es todo por hoy, ya se hizo de noche y yo todavía estoy aquí junto al lago.

-Blaise, no tienes frió?

-Un poco…piensas calentarme?

-Por supuesto, hoy podré calentarte todo lo que quieras, es sábado y no tengo que ver a ese Weasley.

Vladymir… se ha formado una muy mala imagen sobre el, pero yo se que es pura envidia, aquellas niñas codiciosas que lo desean y no pueden tenerlo, solo yo.

-Vlad, estoy enfermo, te amo demasiado.

-Eso es bueno Blaise, muy bueno.

-Moriría por ti…

-No, eso no es bueno, cualquiera podría morir por mi, ahí tienes a Malfoy. Lo que quiero que digas es que matarías por mí.

-Lo haría sin dudar.

-Ahora, lo que queda es esperar un poco…

-Para que?

-Eres muy impaciente Blaise, aun no te digo y parece que vas a estallar.


	9. Algo pasó en Hogwarts monólogo

-------CAPITULO 9 ALGO PASO EN HOGWARTS (MONOLOGO)-----

Algo pasa en Hogwarts. Algo pasa en Hogwarts que será? será? yo lo sé¡¡ Tu lo sabes? no, no, no¡¡¡

Todo empezó desde que llego ese maestro¡¡ el francesito metrosexual, como lo odio. El dia que llegó todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, tal vez era por su belleza o por su presencia, llamaba demasiado la atención; la forma en que caminaba, su manera castrante de hablar¡¡¡

Luego se hace el muy chistoso y manda unos uniformes horrendos que nos hacian ver como una turba de maricones, para luego ponernos a hacer movimientos estupidos que no sirven para nada.

Hablemos de las mujeres, ohh ellas se sentian soñadas¡¡¡ saltando con sus tutus esponjosos y sus leotardos apretados. No, no olvido a las gordas; habian unas que otras chicas que no encajaban y tomaron algunas medidas drasticas, desde hechizarse hasta volverse bulimicas. Y eso que hasta la maravillosa sabelotodo miss Granger dejó de comer por no se cuanto tiempo, si es tan inteligente que no sabia que puede morir si deja de comer y vomitaba compulsivamente? me va a salir un ulcera¡¡¡

Entre los hombres no habian tantos problemas, pues inclusos los gordos y llenitos tenian alcanze en los planes del francesito metrosexual. solo habia que moldearlos un poco y listo. Al escenario¡¡

Les dire algo sobre las clases. Todos esperaban que Harry Potter hijo de Thor se destacara como lo hace siempre y se llevara el credito de todo...como lo hace siempre¡¡¡ pero noooo saben quien fue? Ronald Weasley el miserable pelirrojo, el fue el que de un dia a otro comenzó a dar todo de si; era admirable verle hacer todas esas piruetas estupidas y saltos mortales, incluso sentia orgullo.

El era tan "magnifico" en tan poco tiempo que pasó de amigo de Harry Potter a El cascanueces. oh si, olvide mencionarlo, en realidad me olvide de mencionar varias cosas, como el acceso ilimitado, una estupidez de parte de Dumbledore; el regreso de Sirius Black que no toma mucha importancia para mi, y llegamos al cascanueces. Al profesor Yuri se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una obra navideña de ballet y pesó a cada uno de los estudiantes para que si querian entrar a la obra poder aumentar de peso o adelgazar lo suficiente.

Siguiendo con el orden se hicieron las audiciones, solo se presentaron los que habian logrado sus objetivos y tambien los mas prometedores, debo agregar que la señorita Granger no se presentó, no por que no hubiera alcanzado su peso; si no por que se esforzo tanto que termino internada y segun sé, estaba muy grave.

Ahora los protagonistas eran Luna Lovegood y Ron Weasley y para sorpresa de todos llegó Fleur De la Cour, la chica pertenecia a la Elite francesa de Ballet el su colegio y como habia llegado ahi? preguntenle a Yuri, pues tambien llego su hermanito...de eso hablaremos mas tarde,

Luna recibio mucha ayuda de parte de Fleur, pues ella ya habia sido la protagonista de esa misma obra y un par de consejos no le harian nada mal.

Saltemonos una parte y vayamos con un muy querido amigo, el señor Draco Malfoy. En el ultimo año habia quedado irreconocible, era silencioso, discreto y comparable con un fantasma, escondia algo, yo se que es pero no les dire; este algo causo tanto furor dentro suyo que no aguantó y le creo una obcesión con Lair Vladymir, estaba completamente enfermo, estaba loco, tan mal que intento asesinar a Blaise Zabini, sin exito por supuesto. Lo sacaron de Hogwarts por tiempo indefinido hasta que se recuperase.

El hermanito, el querido hermanito de Yuri K se los presento con una escena anterior inedita:

--------------------

Las clases avanzaban al compas de la musica, las pisadas se oian al unisono y el profesor marcaba los pasos con su varita y una que otra palabra en frances. Dio una indicacion que significaba un salto mayor, seguido de una secuencia de movimientos mas sencillos.

-Saut¡¡¡

Y todos saltaron y cayeron al mismo tiempo, siguiendo la secuencia sin error alguno, eran identicos incluso su expresion era la misma. Al termino con una posicion de brazos el profesor Yuri se vio complacido y en el momento en que se levanto para dar las felicitaciones, alguien aplaudia pesadamente en el margen de la puerta.

- Bravo Yuri¡¡¡ Bravo¡¡¡ - era su hermano- Quien pensaria que terminarias aqui? enseñando en Hogwarts¡¡ eso es talento Yuri, una verdadera virtud.

-Victor...- no hubo reaccion alguna al ver a Victor Krum sonriendo con cinismo frente al maestro. Lagrimas involuntarias brotaron de los ojos cristalinos de Yuri, el enfermo Yuri que no aguantaba emociones fuertes.

Todos lo observaban en esa posicion de cadaver, perfecto para marcar su silueta sobre el suelo, nadie se acercaba a auxiliarlo, quien mas si no la profesora McGonagall que escucho los gritos de las chicas. Definitivamente Victor y Yuri no eran muy buenos hermanos.

----------------------

Yuri necesitaba un apoyo ante esa situacion, se veia palido y ya no iba a darle los buenos dias a los estudiantes, llegaba tarde a clases y aun que eran ensayos para la obra no ponia mucho entusiasmo, asi que decidio declararle sus sentimientos a Severus Snape, siempre lo habia admirado y le gustaba desde que lo conoció, pensó que si este lo aceptaba, probablemente las cosas cambiarian para bien, pero cuando Severus lo rechazó Yuri quedo destrozado...

Pero no del todo, una platica constructiva con Dumbledore y de vuelta a los arduos ensayos, recupero un poco su vibra.

De todo esto me he enterado gracias al diario de Blaise Zabini, un diario algo grueso, viejo y con un forro muy grueso, Blaise decia que le tenia un aprecio sentimental pues se lo regalo Lair Vladymir, creamosle¡¡.

Aproximadamente dos semanas antes del baile de Navidad ocurrió algo sorprendente.


	10. La Telaraña

--------------CAPITULO 10 TELARAÑA-----------------------

Un Pegaso, un dragón¡¡ No¡¡ es Draco Malfoy volviendo a Hogwarts… Quien pensaría que dos semanas de terapia serian suficientes? Yo no¡¡; pero a petición de mi querido Lucius Malfoy, el chico regresó a la vida sencilla y aburrida de un insípido y vástago estudiante.

Harry Potter, exiliado, deprimido, patético…de esencia gris y vacía, paseabas solo por el lago; frió como su cuerpo. Tarareaba una canción, melancólica; del sordo Beethoven: para Elisa.

Tenía dedicación, y el murmullo de los árboles acompañaba a dulce coro a ese triste joven; deseaba que alguien, quien quería que fuera le hablara, que le preguntara como estaba, que había estado haciendo, y el respondería: Esperando.

-Que pena me da- Dijo Blaise acomodándose la corbata al tiempo que se ponía de pie- Desde aquí puedo distinguir ese horrible gesto de llanto.

-Si, alguien debería acabar con su sufrimiento, "que pena me da"- Estaba acostado en el suelo, algo acalorado y con la camisa desabrochada, acostado en la torre de astronomía, el sol terminaba de ponerse abriendo paso a una tenue oscuridad, me puse de pie. Le vimos ponerse de pie, enjugar sus ojos y marcharse con pasos pesados; como lo había hecho desde hace pocos días.

-Me da ganas de hablarle- me volteó a ver Blaise mientras peinaba su lustroso cabello negro, con una mirada compasiva, suplicante- Pero aunque le hablara, no le importaría, pues el es un maldito orgulloso. Por algo se quedó solo, algo ha de haber hecho.

-Sobrevivir, tal vez? Si vamos a la raíz del problema, la madre tiene la culpa de su martirio. Por que dejar vivir a su hijo si no iba a poder cuidar de el. Huérfano, exhibido, ahora, sin amigos. No es deseo de una madre ver a su hijo crecer con todas las de la ley? No es el anhelo de un joven hombre que sus padres vean a su primer nieto nacer? Piénsalo, quien tiene la culpa? No es un acto de amor que la loba devore a sus crías antes que un predador? Lily no amaba a su hijo.

-Lily?- Me pregunto con la ceja en arco.

- Si, Lily tiene toda la culpa. Harry es inocente de su sufrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No! Señores, no les hablare de la desamparada vida de Harry Potter, sino mas bien de uno de sus allegados, la enamorada, llena de vida e ilusiones, Ginebra Weasley.

Una jovencita vivaz y divertida. A quien no le gustaba ver esas curiosas mejillas teñirse al tono de su cabello.

Era su noche especial, Harry le había enviado una nota a mediodía, la citó en el campo de Quiditch al anochecer. Ella llevaba sus mejores ropas, una carta que no se había animado a entregarle desde segundo grado y por supuesto, la nota escrita con puño y letra de su eterno enamorado.

Ron le había prohibido acercarse a su ex-amigo a menos de 5 metros de distancia. Ella le había dicho que era un exagerado, pero por tratarse de su hermano lo intentaría, pero como podemos aprecia, la tentación fue demasiada. Mientras ahí estaba, caminando con nerviosismo; cual novia al altar. Una boda secreta, privada; la declaración de amor que ella tanto había esperado "su sueño se hacia realidad" y muy pronto seria la mujer mas feliz que se hubiese conocido.

Se oía el traquetear de sus zapatillas, un paso desesperado, con risa. Los pasillos eran silenciosos, desiertos y fríos, si no fuera por las antorchas, candelabros y armaduras ella estaría en una intensa oscuridad.

Se estaba helando y conforme descendía de piso en piso sus pasos se hacían mas lentos y pesados, seria el frió de medianoche que le calaba los huesos, pero ni el calor de su amor podía derretir los hilos que sujetaban sus tobillos…su torso, su pecho, sus hombros, sus muñecas, cada uno de sus dedos, su cuello y finalmente la comisura de su boca. Estaba inmóvil, pero podía sentir muchos mas hilos de los que imaginaba. Marcaban su piel, hacían presión hacia todas direcciones y no podía gritar, pues si su lengua tocaba ese hilo en su boca se la destrozaría, pues ya tenia un ligero corte a la mitad de esta y la sangre empezaba a gotear desde su barbilla y no llegaba directamente al suelo, chocaba contra los hilos que la ataban y se deslizaban por estos hasta perderse de vista.

Su ropa se rasgaba a cada ligero movimiento que hacia, respirar le causó una herida poco profunda en sus pechos poco desarrollados, era doloroso. Giraba los ojos en todas direcciones como intentando invocar una presencia que le ayudase.

Fue su último intento de gritar y su lengua cayó desprendida de la cavidad que era su boca, los pliegues de sus labios se hicieron más profundos hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Había perdido mucha sangre y cada uno de los hilos que rodeaban su cuerpo se tensaban poco a poco abriendo incisiones tan finas que de no ser por la sangre que brotaba serian imperceptibles.

Su vista se nubló por un momento, pero su deseo de ser salvada la hizo regresar a la horrible situación en la que estaba. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una figura, era humana, un hombre, demasiado joven como para ser un maestro, pero si ese era un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para causarle tan profunda agonía no debía ser cualquier estudiante. Tenia el cabello oscuro y uno ojos bellos, por su moribunda mente pasó el nombre de su amado "pero no, Harry no seria capaz".

Pero esa persona, el estudiante con varita en mano en una perfecta posición vertical la miraba con desden lastimero, de la punta de su varita se podía distinguir un muy delgado hilo blanco que iniciaba sin lugar a duda la telaraña en la que ella estaba atrapada.

-Ginebra Weasley, eres mi mosca…discúlpame por ser la araña- A cada movimiento de la varita que su atacante sostenía diferentes hilos se tensaban, lastimándola irremediablemente. Su asesino lloraba, pues en un momento dejaría caer su varita provocando la muerte segura de la más pequeña, el tesoro de su familia. Pequeña Ginny, se te llorará como te mereces.

La varita cayó causando un sonido sordo hueco por todo el pasillo, el ligero rodar de la madera contra el suelo. La chirriante melodía de los hilos metálicos al rozarse, el sordo sonido de los huesos partirse con precisión quirúrgica, una canción de muerte rápida. Las extremidades, órganos, apéndices y tejidos de la pobre niña se esparcieron hasta abarcar toda la longitud del desolado pasillo, ahora inundado con sangre ante la relativa explosión del cuerpo.

Blaise no podía creer lo que había hecho, miraba repetidamente ese cuadro pintado de rojo y su mente buscaba una excusa, una explicación, algo…algo¡¡¡ Se tiró en el suelo, inmóvil, temblaba y lloraba en total silencio si algo podía oírse eran sus lagrimas al caer en el suelo. Necesitaba levantarse y emprender la huida pero las extremidades no le respondían. Las paredes escurrían y el líquido brillaba con las antorchas. Entonces lo escuchó… pasos ligeros, despreocupados, eran pasos de una mujer que se acercaba.

-Granger…- dijo en un susurro al verla avanzar hacia la macabra escena. Había silencio, sobre todo silencio. Hermione miro al moreno por un segundo y se fijó en el charco de sangre que abarcaba todo el ancho del pasillo…y de no ver el cabello pelirrojo y los trozos del rostro esparcidos no hubiera descubierto quien había sido la victima…

-Ginny?... GINNY¡¡¡¡ GINNY¡¡¡¡¡¡- La muchacha gritaba histéricamente el nombre de la fallecida, palpaba la sangre en el suelo para ver si era real. Jaló el primer trozo del cuerpo que encontró y su grito fue ensordecedor al darse cuenta de que era parte de la mandíbula.

Como era de esperarse, profesores no tardaron el aparecer Remus seguido por Sirius en un extremo del pasillo y Severus subiendo la escalera del otro lado. Hermione embarrada con sangre y llorando escandalosamente. Blaise en un costado inmóvil y con el arma homicida. Caso resuelto.


End file.
